This invention relates to a SMA heat engine, in general, and to a SMA-CDS heat engine in particular. SMA heat engines have been proposed using various shapes of SMA units. SMA actuators have been also proposed using various shapes of SMA materials including "conical-disc-springs" (CDS). One such actuator is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,496.